Again
by 34121
Summary: They fall in love again.


Himeko Kurusugawa slept peacefully in her bed. It was a spring morning, when the birds chirped outside her window saying good morning to the waking sun.

"Himeko! Himeko!" her roommate called out.

"Where am I? A rose garden? There are two girls sitting next to each other. One of them looks like me. Is this the person I've been looking for? No, it can't be, she's a girl. But when I look at her, my heart feels so much joy, and I feel loved. Oh I wish I knew her name. Now she's looking at me, and giving me tea. Why can't I see her face? I can almost see it.

"Himeko!" Makoto-chan shouted in her ear.

" Five more minutes." Himeko said tiredly.

"I'll give you five minutes more before I show Soma-kun the pictures of you changing."

"No! I'll go Mako-chan," Himeko replied with a blush.

"Tick tock Himeko, four minutes and twenty nine seconds remaining." With a yelp Himeko rushed into the bathroom. Four minutes later Himeko was miraculously done.

"Come on Himeko. You promised me we would eat breakfast at Pete's Diner today."

"I'm coming Mako-chan!"

"Good, now let's go!" Makoto-chan yelled as she took Himeko's arm and ran outside the dorm room.

When they walked outside Makoto-chan suddenly stopped.

"Hey Himeko, where do you want to go after we eat breakfast?"

"Well I haven't thought that far. I was just thinking about food."

"Silly Himeko, all you think about is your stomach."

"Hello, what would you like to order girls?"asked the waitress.

"I would like 2 pancakes and bacon," Makoto-chan stated.

"Um, may I please get 1 pancake, bacon, and some grits."

"Sure thing, your orders will come in about five minutes," the waitress replied with a smile.

_Cause she's bitter sweet, she knocks me off of my feet._ Himeko giggled.

"What. I like that song," Makoto-chan defended.

"Me too, but it's just funny how that would be your ring tone."

"Well maybe if we went on a date, you would know more about me," Makoto-chan said teasingly.

"Mako-chan!"Himeko said blushing.

"Just kidding, I know you're with Soma-kun," Makoto-chan teased. She took out her phone.

"Hello, oh Soma-kun. I'm eating breakfast with your girlfriend. No no, just tell me what you want. Really that's great! Are you going to tell her, or am I. Okay but tell her soon. Coach said what?! Seriously! No way! Wait, she'll be all alone. Alright, I'll see what I can do.

Watching Makoto-chan talk to Soma so energetically must mean good news Himeko thought. I wonder what it is. Speaking of things I don't know, what was my dream about? If only I could remember it. Every time I think about it, my heart races and I start to blush, but I feel lonely and my heart aches. Why do I feel this way? Was I dreaming about Soma-kun? It's weird how my heart races when I dream, but compared to when I'm with him; it's just a slow and steady beat.

"Himeko, earth to Himeko," Makoto-chan waved her hand in-front of Himeko's face.

"Oh, Mako-chan. When did you stop talking to Soma-kun."

"Oh only about two minutes ago. You were just staring out in space blushing. Where you thinking about Soma-kun, or perhaps me?"

"Nnnn no, it's nothing like that at a;;," Himeko replied blushing.

"Sure it is, but let's chow down. The food's gonna get cold."

"Okay." They ate in silence until they were done eating.

"I'm stuffed," Makoto stated.

"Me too. What do you think we should do next Mako-chan?"

"First let's pay the Diner. There all done."

"Let's go Himeko."

"Go where?"

"How about I tell you outside."

"Okay." When they got out of the diner Makoto-chan turned around.

"Alright Himeko, you need exercise to get you in shape. Race you to the park!"

"But..." By then Makoto-chan was off. Himeko sighed and walked towards the park. She stopped in front of a crosswalk. The light turned green, and she walked forward.

I stepped forward, and looked ahead. The most beautiful person I have ever seen stood in front of me. Her sapphire eyes drowned me, and her dark blue hair sparkled white like the moon. I was pulled towards her, and I can't stop. I can't believe it. She has a pink seashell, just like the one I have. Her skin is so pure, flawless, and pale. She's so elegant. I just want to hug her. My heart won't stop pounding.

My father was going to show me how a real meeting was going to proceed. But, as I walked to the meeting, I saw her. She looks at me with the most amazing amethyst eyes. My heart aches with love. I see her hair, the blond hair calling me to comb through. I want to keep holding her. Is this love? I can not...I can not let her go. I need her. When my arms wrap around her waist, and I smell her intoxicating hair, I feel like we belong together. Yet how could we, we are both girls. I have not even known this girl for an hour, and I have my arms wrapped around her like she belongs to me, like a lover. A honk clears my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry to have suddenly jumped on you,"Himeko replied hastily. Chikane looked lovingly at Himeko. Himeko suddenly found the road interesting as she blushed. A car honked again.

"I'm really sorry. Please excuse me." Chikane saw Himeko run away. Then she proceeded towards the meeting.

"Mako-chan, I'm here."

"You look really out of breath Himeko, we should do this more often!"

"No, I don't want to!" Himeko complained. Makoto-chan looked at the blooming flowers nearby.

"Himeko, I'm going to be gone for about three weeks."

"What! Why?"

"Coach said I got into the international tournament. I have to go to America."

"Really," Himeko sobbed.

"I'm sorry Himeko," Makoto-chan replied. She allowed Himeko to cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay Himeko. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I bought air tickets for you to join me."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, but I couldn't get you flight tickets for you on the same day. So you will join us in two weeks. I'm really sorry Himeko."

"Us, who is us?" questioned Himeko.

"Darn it, he was going to tell you, but Soma-kun has a tournament as well in the US."

"You guys are leaving me here."

"I'm really sorry Himeko. Are you going to be okay here for two weeks?"

"I'll be okay Mako-chan."

"Are you sure," Makoto-chan asked unsure.

"Yep!" Himeko replied with a fake smile.

"How about we go to the college party tonight to celebrate. I'll call Soma-kun to tell him about my slip up, and to invite him."

"Alright Mako-chan." They walked back to the dorms to get ready for the party.


End file.
